Hole in the Wall
Hole in the Wall is a video game for the XBox 360 Kinect. The game originates from Japan where it is a component of a game show. The original name of the game in Japan is Brain Wall (脳カベ Nōkabe). The goal of the game is to position ones body to match a hole on a wall, that moves towards them, in order to attempt to fit through it. Failure to do so causes the wall to push the player into the water behind them. As they are playing co-op mode, Amber and Mariya team up with Sydney and Renae respectively. Video Synopsis Part One (Symber) The first part, with Sydney and Amber, was uploaded on July 27th, 2013 and was the 15th video uploaded onto the channel. The game begins and the girls complete the first four walls with ease, though Sydney appears to have the most trouble attempting to fit the shape, with her motion detector only turning green at the right moment. However, it was Amber's arm placement during the fifth wall that causes them to get their first strike. They manage to clear the next three walls and pass the round. The second round starts and Sydney manages to turn her motion detector green just in time on the first two walls. They cruise through the rest of the walls, only just passing on the final wall, to clear round two. The girls easily clear the third round with another close call on the sixth wall. The rules of the final rounds are explained, the hole is not visible, so the girls have to guess where the holes are. As the final round starts, both girls have trouble finding the hole on the first wall, even though both girls got it right on the first try. It takes until the eighth wall for the girls to notice that the sensor turns green when the girls are on the right hole. The girls fail to go through the hole of the fifth wall, earning them a strike. They get really close to failing the final wall, but manage to clear it. At the end of the game, the girls get a total score of 134,905. Part One (Naeriya) Renae and Mariya's video was uploaded on August 6th, 2013 and was the 17th video uploaded onto the channel. The game begins and the girls blitz through the walls on the first round. The girls also breeze through the second round, though they struggle with the final two holes. Again, the girls manage to sweep through the third round. During the final round, the girls skip the rule explanation, though this does not seem to give them confusion on how the round is played. They managed to get past the first two walls, but fail on the third wall. They get their second strike on the fifth wall, where Renae could not find the hole until the last second. The girls manage to get past the remaining walls and get a score of 158,850. Part Two (Symber) The second part of Sydney and Amber's playthrough was uploaded on September 15th, 2013 and was the 26th video uploaded onto the channel The video starts and the girls choose European as the theme of the walls. The girls sweep through the first round. They start the second round strongly, but fail on the six wall, after almost failing on the fifth wall. They get past the final wall and clear the second round. They start the third round strongly, but almost fail on the fifth wall. They fail the seventh wall, but do manage to clear the last wall and the round. On the final round, the wall is blackened and the hole is only visible if the light is shone on it. They clear the first wall easily, but fail on the second wall. They grow mad at the game due to the motion sensors not changing to green when they're perfectly in the hole. They fail on the next two walls, giving them three strikes in total and a game over. At the end of the game, the girls get a score of 74,153. Gallery File:Hole in the Wall Symber 1.png|Part One (Sydney and Amber) thumbnail File:Hole in the Wall Naeriya.png|Part One (Mariya and Renae) thumbnail File:Hole in the Wall Symber 2.png|Part Two (Sydney and Amber) thumbnail Trivia *Despite Mariya and Renae's co-op video being labelled as "Part One", there was never a second part made. *Sydney and Amber's co-op videos are one of the few videos to contain only one current member. *Part One was the first gaming video whose thumbnail contained all participants in the video. *During the end of Part One, Amber accidentally calls Renae "Rashae", who is Renae's twin sister. *In Renae and Mariya's first video and Sydney and Amber's second video, the video format changed. The footage of the girls overlapped the wall on the game, rather than the footage of the girls being on the bottom right corner. *Part One was the first gaming video not to have captions. The subsequent Hole in the Wall videos do not have captions as well. **It was also the first gaming video not to have either a question segment or captions. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Co-ops Category:Sydney Category:Amber Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:2013